Against the Tide
by Tranquil Wiccan
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 UP!* Crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura... Sakura is mysteriously summoned to Hogwarts (HxHr & SxS later on)
1. Prologue

****

Against the Tide

Prologue

Sakura looked out the window of her hotel room at the fog covering the street below. She sighed and glanced at the clock on the table near by. 6 o'clock, two more hours of time to kill before she had to meet with Eriol.

Eriol had called her about a week ago, saying that it was important that he meet with Sakura in person soon. It was a coincidence that her father had to go to London for some workshop he signed up for, so Sakura came with him.

She tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk and glanced at the clock again. 6:02. Damn. Time seemed to be slowing down. She grabbed her coat and headed out to see if a walk would help to pass the time.

Her stroll brought her to a street crowded with people. Most of the people looked normal, but some of them stood out like sore thumb. Long black cloaks and tall pointed hats adorned these people's features and some of them entered a pub called the _Leaky Cauldron_.

Curious, Sakura walked up to the pub's window and peered in. Inside it looked like something out of medieval times. Someone saw her and shot her a look and she gasped and ducked out of sight.

She knew she wasn't really supposed to use the cards for spying, but she couldn't help herself. She walked into an empty building across the street and pulled out the Star Key from her pocket. "Oh key of the star with powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!"

She thought for a minute on which card to use that wouldn't get her noticed. She laughed noting that if she had on one of Tomoyo's costumes she would blend in with the crowd, but Tomoyo was back in Japan, so that wouldn't work. The Create and Illusion Cards were going to have to do.

The Create Card was released first and Sakura grabbed the book that appeared and fished a pen out of her pocket. She flipped to a blank page and quickly scribbled something down and instantly a cloak and hat like the people in the pub had appeared in her hand. She recalled the card and took off her coat, putting the cloak on in place of it and the hat on her head.

"Illusion Card," she said as the card was tossed into the air, "I command you to make me appear invisible. Release and dispel! Illusion!" Her staff touched the card and her appearance vanished. She smiled and walked back to the _Leaky Cauldron_ and followed a young couple inside.

People around her smiled and cheered, telling one another how happy they were that

'You-Know-Who', whoever that was, hasn't showed his ugly face in nearly 3 years. She shrugged and followed the couple the back door and into a small alley.

Confused, Sakura watched as the man raised his hand and tapped a couple bricks on the back wall. The bricks sprang to life and began shifting and turning until there was a passageway for the couple and Sakura to go through.

The couple stepped through and Sakura hurried after them before the bricks came back together and the wall closed behind her. She crouched down behind an abandoned cart and recalled the Illusion Card and her staff, slipping the key back onto the necklace around her neck.

She emerged and starred with amazement at the place before her. Strange shops and buildings all around her; it was as if she stepped back in time to the 17th century! Wait until she told Tomoyo and Kero-chan about this place!

She walked down the alley and stopped at a place called _Gringotts_. Shrugging, she walked in and walked along beside the counter, staring at the strange little people, if they were people, behind them.

One of them tapped her shoulder and she slowly turned to face him. "I see you have your key ma'am," he said, pointing to the Star Key around her neck.

"Uh, yes," Sakura said, unsure of what to say.

"Griphook!" he shouted and another one of them came running forward.

"This way," Griphook said and Sakura, confused as ever, followed. 

He held a door open and Sakura stepped through into a narrow passageway with torches lighting the way. There were railway tracks and Griphook climbed into a car set on them, and motioned for her to get in also. She hesitated at first, but shrugged and jumped in.

Her stomach churned the whole way. It was like some amusement park ride gone haywire. She sighed with relief as the car came to a stop and followed Griphook's lead and climbed out.

"Key," he said, holding out his hand.

Sakura blinked and looked down at her Star Key and gave him a confused look. What did he want with it?

"Well, if you don't want me to open your vault--"

"Oh," Sakura said with a small laugh to cover up the fact that she didn't know what was going on like they thought she did, "my vault. Sorry, forgot there for a minute. Bad long-term memory." She took the key off and handed it to Griphook.

He took it and slipped in into the lock of the large door, which Sakura just now noticed, behind them. It opened and he stepped aside.

She stepped through the doorway and her jaw dropped. Inside the room, pilled high to the ceiling, were hundreds of piles of stacked coins. A tap on her back forced her back into this world and she turned to Griphook who handed her a bag and motioned for her to collect her money.

Gulping, she began shoving handful after handful of coins into the bag and exited, getting back into the car. When they returned to the place where she entered, she nervously climbed out of the car and walked quickly out of _Gringotts_.

She sighed and put the bag of coins into the pocket of her cloak and found that there was some sort of paper in there. She pulled the paper out and found it to be an envelope with her name on the front.

Curiously, she opened it and read it silently to herself.

__

Dear Miss Kinomoto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all-necessary books and equipment...

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter, I am simply a fan.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Against the Tide

__

Chapter 1

Sakura starred wide-eyed at the letter. Witchcraft and Wizardy?! She looked around her and realization set in like a slap in the face. Witches and wizards...this place was the world of magic. She turned to head back to the brick wall when someone slammed into her and caused her to fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," the person who slammed into her, a girl around Sakura's age with frizzy brown hair, said as she stood and helped Sakura up.

"It's okay," Sakura said and bent down to pick up her hat and letter.

"Let me get that for you," the girl said, picking up the items herself. She handed the hat to Sakura instantly, but glanced at the letter for a moment before handing it to her.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks."

The girl nodded and smiled. "You're going to _Hogwarts_, I see."

"What...oh. Yes, I am."

"That's great. I go to _Hogwarts_. The name's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you, Hermione."

"Likewise." She turned around and glanced at the shops around them, then back to Sakura. "Do you need any help, collecting your supplies that is, seeing that you're new to _Diagon Alley_."

__

Diagon Alley...so that's were she was..."Oh yes, please. I've...er...just transferred her from a school in Japan, and don't quite know my way around here yet."

Hermione smiled, "follow me."

~*~

"Mmm...strawberry!" Sakura exclaimed as she popped another one of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_ into her mouth. "Do they really mean 'every flavor'?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they do. I ate a cabbage falvored one once, it was disgusting. My friend Ron Weasly's brother, George, swears up and down that he got a boogie flavored one. But, I'm not quite sure they would make flavors that sickening. And besides, even if it was boogie flavored, how did George know what it tasted like?"

Sakura laughed. Hermione was sweet and remined her a great deal of Tomoyo. She had helped her gather all her supplies and get a _new_ wand. She lied and told Hermione that her _old_ one broke, so they went to _Olivanders_ and got a _new _one. She ended up getting one made of pine, 7 inches long, with unicorn hair.

They now sat across from each other on the train to _Hogwarts_ and had already changed into their robes.

"There you are!" someone said from the doorway of the car. Sakura turned to see a boy with flameing red hair tapping his fingers impatiently on the doorframe. "We've been looking up and down this train for you Herm."

Hermione shrugged, "Sorry, Ron. I guess I forgot about you guys, seeing that I was being the kind person that I am and helping a foriegn exchange student."

Ron turned to Sakura. "You're an exchange student? I don't think we've ever had one of those at _Hogwarts_. The closest we've ever come to having an exchange student was back when we were 4th years during the _Tri-Wizard Turnament_. Where are you from?"

"Japan," Sakura said shyly.

"Cool!" Ron said, then glanced down the corridor of the train. "Harry, over here!"

A boy with glasses and black hair entered the car as Ron sat down next to Hermione.

"This is Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter," Hermione said, motioning to the two. "Guys, this is Sakura Kinomoto."

Harry sat down next to Sakura and starred at her like he expected her to say something. "Wow," he said after a few minutes had passed by and turned to Ron and Hermione, "that was deffinately a first."

"What was a first?" Sakura asked, confused.

"That you didn't...you know, ask." Ron said motioning to his forehead.

Sakura blinked and raised an eyebrow, obviously not understanding.

Harry sighed and brushed his bangs away, "the scar."

"Oh, yeah..." Sakura said, still pretending that she knew what she was doing. "Well, I just didn't say anything, because, well you know, I thought it might be rude of me."

Harry shook his head, "No, it's okay, I get it all the time. I'm used to it by now, but it's good to know that there's someone in this world who's considerate of other's feelings." He glanced over at Hermione and Ron and they shrugged.

The train came to a stop and Sakura followed the three off the train.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione exclaimed as she bumped into a woman with a tall pointed hat and emerald robes. "I'm so sorry!"

"Quite alright Miss Granger," McGonagall said and turned to Sakura with a smile. "Ah, there you are Miss Kinomoto, we've been expecting you. Please follow me."

Still confused, Sakura shrugged and followed McGonagall towards the castle.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter, I am simply a fan.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Against the Tide

__

Chapter 2

Harry nudged Hermione and pointed to the entrance to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall led the first years in with Sakura at her side. "Looks like someone's getting sorted."

"Let's just hope she's not a Slytherin," Ron said.

"Oh Ron, there's no possible way Sakura would ever be a Slytherin! She's too sweet," Hermione protested. "I bet you three Galleons that she's a Griffindor, like you, Harry, and I."

Ron shook his head, "Oh no you don't. Last time I made I bet with you it gave me nightmares. Count me out."

"Don't look at me," said Harry who threw his hands up, "I'm staying out of this one."

"Babies..." Hermione muttered and turned her attention to Professor McGonagall.

"Attention everyone," McGonagall said, "I am pleased to inform you that we have received a transfer student from a wizarding school in Japan." She motioned for Sakura to come forward, and nervously, she did. "This is Sakura Kinomoto, a sixth year. I know this may be braking a long tradition, but she will be sorted before the first years."

The houses burst into conversation and McGonagall yelled at the to be silent. She motioned for Sakura to sit down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her when she did.

"Ah," the Sorting Hat whispered into her ear. "Powerful, you are. I've felt this magic before...but where?"

Sakura's mind was racing. The hat could _feel_ her power? Was it possible that this magic hat knew that she was the Mistress of the Clow Cards?

"Let's see..." the hat continued, "hmm...where to put you...difficult... Ah yes, I believe this will do. GRIFFINDOR!"

The Griffindor table stood up and clapped loudly and Sakura could see Hermione, Harry, and Ron smiling at her. She got off the stool and ran over to them, sitting down next to Ron.

"Welcome to Griffindor house," a girl sitting on Hermione's side with a striking resemblance to Ron said from across the table. "I'm Ron's sister, Ginny."

Sakura smiled. "Konnichiwa."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "What?"

The Clow Mistress laughed. "It's Japanese."

"Oh. Your English is quite well, Sakura. I didn't know they taught foreign languages at your wizarding school."

Sakura bit her lip. "Well...they don't. I...er...had a friend teach me. He lives in London."

"Really?" Ginny said, leaning forward. "Is this 'he' your boyfriend?"

"Lay off Ginny!" Ron scolded, but Sakura held up a hand.

"It's quite alright. He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend, Tomoyo's, boyfriend."

Ginny smiled brighter. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sakura blushed, memories of Syaoran flooding back into her mind. She hadn't seen nor heard from him in two years. "N-no, I don't."

"You're blushing. There's someone you like, isn't there? Come on, spill!"

"Ginny!" Ron shouted and tossed a chicken wing at her, causing her to scream. "Stop terrorizing the poor girl. Here she is in a new country and a new school with people she's just met, and here you are questioning her like you've known her all your life. Leave her be, Ginny. She's probably home sick."

Ginny glared at her brother and turned to a blonde third year and began chattering away.

"Sorry 'bout that," Ron said to Sakura. "She gets carried away at times. I apologize again if she made you home sick for Japan."

__

'Oh, crap.' Home. She had gotten so rapped up in this place that she'd forgotten about meeting with Eriol and about her father. He was probably worried sick. Panicking, she looked to Hermione and started to open her mouth, but Professor McGonagall tapped her on the back.

"Miss Kinomoto. Professor Dumbledor would like to speak to you. In private."

~*~

Fujitaka Kinomoto peered into to Sakura's hotel room and sighed. "She's doing it again," he muttered as he turned and walked back into his own room. "Just like she used to back home. Running off without notice..."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter. I am simply a fan.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

__

To my reviewers...

****

Amber- Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you do not think of my fan fic as stupid. As for Eriol...let's just say that he will play a bigger role later on. *smiles*

****

Tatra Megami- Hey! Yes her family is worried about her, as you can from Fujitaka at the end of this chapter. And let's just hint that Eriol knows about Sakura's whereabouts...


End file.
